shackstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Ritz
Ritz is a newcomer to The Shack and is the main protagonist of Shackstuck; as such, he is faced with increasingly dangerous challenges throughout the course of the story. He gets his username from the popular snack, Ritz crackers, which was his favorite childhood snack. Personality In the first act of Shackstuck, Ritz did not have much development personality wise. However, he is a newb, which automatically makes him very unsosphicated, thus rather gullible. He also apparently has a voice in his head which often gives not particularly helpful advice. He has a fondness for Dr Pepper, as well as Ritz Crackers. In the recent Shacklogs that were introducted in the second act, it has been shown that Ritz is mostly easy-going and tends to be rather sarcastic at times. Role in the Story Weapons .]]Over the course of Shackstuck, Ritz acquires many weapons from many sources, such as being given to him by other people, looting them off the environment, or defeating an opponent. As such, he repeatedly finds new sorts of weapons along his journey. He initally started out with a Jar of Mayo that he found in a refrigerator at the beginning of the story; later, he acquired a sword called the Sword of Eladcloud from Ezekial Wolffe that he soon discarded after declaring it was a "cheap piece of shit". Presently, Ritz wields what appears to be a modified SIG Sauer P226 called Punch In Snout, as well as a cane-like weapon (dubbed Ritzcalibur) crafted by Blaire from Kiara's Broken Dragon Cane. Previous appearances Ritz has received several graphical updates to his appearance since beginning his adventure. It is explained in-story that Ritz's appearance changes every time he hits a certain level, becoming even more detailed and complicated each time he levels up. It may also change whenever Ritz accomplishes are certain task or decides to put on new clothing. The following images are earlier versions of Ritz appearance in Shackstuck as time went on: Ritz1.png|Ritz's initial design at the beginning of Shackstuck. Ritz2 copy.png|Ritz's first major graphic update in Shackstuck. Ritz sprite.png|Rit'z appearance, after having received some clothes from Jon Quincy Stone. ritz new.png| Ritz appearance after fusing his cape with the Dumb Fabric. Trivia *His username originally was to be Xxtailsdollsbiggestfan420xX, but Ritz disagreed with it due to thinking it was a rather awful name as well as the fact that every variation of the name was already taken. **This is in reference to the fact that the forum that Shackstuck is based on, Sonic Blast, is occasionally visited by internet trolls that usually take names of characters like Tails Doll. *Ritz has become rather popular among fans of the series, having become one of the most popular (aside from Kiara, as no one is more popular than that narcissistic doofus) characters in Shackstuck. *Throughout the course of Shackstuck, Ritz's appearance changes with his levels, becoming more detailed. However, Ritz's appearance tends to revert back to how he looked when Shackstuck began at times, albeit with different clothing. *Ritz's username was suggested by Vertigo. Category:Characters